


Подвиги Аомине Дайки

by KeDka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Идти на такие жертвы Аомине мог заставить только один человек.





	Подвиги Аомине Дайки

Какого черта я делаю, в сотый раз спрашивал себя Аомине.

Очередь раздражала. Гомон окружал со всех сторон, тяжело давил на затылок. Чемоданы скребли колёсами по гладкому полу, и всё это сливалось в один сплошной гул. Люди смеялись, обсуждали предстоящий отпуск, встречу с родными, кто-то уточнял детали командировки у коллеги по телефону. Как будто никто не обращал внимания, что рейс задержали уже на час.

Кажется, с самого начала эта поездка была плохой идеей.

— Ой, извините! — девушка, стоявшая впереди, по неосторожности пихнула свой чемодан, наехала колесом на ногу Аомине. Она постоянно вертелась туда-сюда, оглядывалась по сторонам. Наверное, ждала кого-то.

— Да ничего, — безразлично отозвался Аомине. Глянул только на свой правый джордан, вздохнул, обтёр испачканный мысок о джинсы.

Очередь продвинулась на одного, Аомине поправил дорожную сумку на плече и шагнул вперёд. Теперь он на целых полметра ближе к стойке.

Как только объявили начало регистрации на рейс Токио — Лос-Анджелес, люди ломанулись в очередь с такой скоростью, что едва не снесли Аомине с ног. Хотя его-то с ног снести — это постараться надо, но одной тучной женщине с чемоданом в половину её роста почти удалось.

Столпотворение Аомине не любил и не раз удивлялся, как Кагами выдерживает постоянные перелёты по десять часов среди всего этого людского беспредела.

— Это не сложно, когда у тебя вроде как две родины, — однажды объяснил Кагами, отбивая о землю мяч — лепестки сакуры отпрыгивали в стороны от каждого удара. — Кроме того, мой главный соперник всё еще живет в Японии, — сказал он, щурясь от закатного оранжевого солнца.

И Аомине даже не нашелся, что ответить. Ему вообще почему-то становилось всё тяжелее общаться с Кагами, выдерживать его внимательный взгляд так же свободно, как раньше. Поэтому когда Кагами — измотанный и разгоряченный после долгой игры один на один — жадно приложился к бутылке, когда вода полилась по подбородку и шее, отсвечивая в последних солнечных лучах, Аомине просто вцепился в мокрую футболку Кагами, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

«Ты вовсе не псих, Аомине Дайки, — убеждал себя он, когда от солоноватого привкуса на горячих губах Кагами остатки рассудка начали превращаться в бесполезный комок ваты. — Просто никакая грудь, какой бы пышной она ни была, не сравнится с Кагами. С целым, потным Кагами».

Всё было более чем охуенно. Пока через месяц Кагами не сказал, что им надо поговорить.

— Меня пригласили в спортивный университет в Лос-Анджелесе, — серьезно сообщил он после очередной игры. Кагами сидел боком на скамейке и не сводил с Аомине глаз. — Его курирует национальная ассоциация студенческого спорта, а ты же знаешь, моя мечта — попасть в НБА и…

— Давно ты узнал? — перебил тогда Аомине.

Кагами вздохнул, напряженно облизал губы.

— Почти сразу после того, как мы… ну, начали встречаться.

— И всё это время ты молчал, — осуждающе заявил Аомине. Не то чтобы он не был рад за этого бровастого придурка, но на кой черт начинать отношения, если знаешь, что скоро придется уехать в другую страну.

— Прости, Дайки.

Аомине неотрывно смотрел в ответ. Кагами не выглядел растерянным, скорее наоборот, был собран, и не очень-то было похоже, что он на самом деле сожалел. Конечно, о чем тут сожалеть, если тебя ждёт НБА.

А извинился просто из вежливости. Как великодушно с его стороны.

Кретин.

— Когда самолёт? — не размениваясь на любезности, спросил Аомине.

— Завтра вечером, — сказал Кагами. До последнего тянул, да?

Значит, они больше не просидят до полуночи в Маджибургере, соревнуясь, кто запихнет в себя больше еды. И не будут спешить на прямую трансляцию какого-нибудь матча, чтобы поспорить на секс-желание, кто победит. Да они даже не сыграют один на один!

Аомине в тот момент сделалось так погано, словно он разом проиграл десяток матчей.

— Слушай, — вновь заговорил Кагами. — Было бы круто, если бы ты проводил меня. Мы могли бы зайти поесть бургеров и…

— Не думаю, — отозвался Аомине. Поднялся, грубо дёрнул собачку на молнии сумки, закинул её на плечо. Как будто ритуал «пожрать вместе на прощание» мог что-то изменить.

Кагами наконец виновато опустил голову.

— Я должен был сразу сказать… — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Чертовски верно, — согласился Аомине.

В тот вечер он ушел, не попрощавшись.

После отъезда Кагами они не общались. Да и о чем? О том, как круто в Америке и как отстойно вдруг стало в Японии?

Нахрен надо…

Так думал Аомине целых четыре месяца.

Несмотря на узкое жесткое кресло — Аомине, как обычно, дотянул с покупкой билета до последнего и едва нашел свободное место, — перелёт показался не таким мучительным, как ожидалось. Первым делом у симпатичной стюардессы Аомине поинтересовался, когда принесут еду. Пока ждал, внимательно прочитал инструкцию по безопасности, запомнил, что спасательный жилет спрятан под креслом, а кислородную маску, которая в случае непредвиденной ситуации вывалится откуда-то сверху, сначала нужно надевать на ребенка, и только потом — на себя. Аомине покосился на своего соседа и твердо решил, что ему самому маска будет нужнее, чем этому бородатому коренастому гному с суровым выражением лица.

Проблемы начались, когда самолет набрал высоту, и в салон повезли напитки. Великим рандомом вселенной Аомине достался стаканчик свежевыжатого морковного сока, который яркой кляксой впитался в джинсы.

— Примите мои извинения, это турбулентность, такое иногда случается, — торопливо оправдывалась стюардесса, пытаясь салфетками самостоятельно оттереть оранжевое пятно на бедре Аомине. Он задержал на её руке взгляд, затем всё же забрал салфетки и принялся вытираться сам.

К этому моменту желудок уже начал ненавязчиво урчать. Терпи, приказал Аомине и желудку, и себе. Хоть он едва не проспал сегодня, зато успел перекусить в кафе аэропорта. Ну как перекусить. Впихнул в себя пресные онигири и запил подслащенным кофе. Лучше, чем ничего.

Без стеснения попросив за причиненный ущерб два пластиковых стаканчика вишневого сока, Аомине кое-как дождался так называемый завтрак. С тоской посмотрел на размер порции, которая насытит разве что ребенка. Тяжело вздохнул, напомнил себе, что ещё будет обед, за три минуты очистил пластмассовый контейнер и, обреченно вручив его «стюардессе с мусором», отрубился.

Когда Аомине понял, что дневная порция у них тут ничуть не больше утренней, он в очередной раз задумался, как же все-таки Кагами выдерживает эти голодные перелёты. Затем, быстро схомячив средней паршивости обед, воткнул наушники, прислонился плечом к иллюминатору, безразлично глянул на белую толщу облаков и снова закрыл глаза.

Благо спать он мог много и подолгу.

Лос-Анджелес встретил горячим вечерним солнцем. Несмотря на конец января, тут было по-летнему жарко. Аомине вывернулся из толстовки, перебросил её через ремень сумки, потянулся, размял закоченевшее после перелёта тело. Казалось, задница и вовсе стала плоской, смялась по форме кресла. По крайней мере, Аомине уже вышел за территорию аэропорта, осмотрелся, даже успел купить содовой, а булки все еще как будто вжимало в сидение.

Вот бы сейчас массаж…

— Куда едем?

Аомине не сразу догнал, что таксист обратился к нему.

Во-первых, машину-то едва можно было разглядеть через плотную толпу прохожих, которые суетились и копошились со всех сторон. Вообще, если так подумать, — таксист, наверное, просто крикнул в движущийся поток, авось кто клюнет. Поток не клевал, проходил мимо и куда-то спешил.

Ну, а во-вторых, сонный мозг с трудом усваивал и переводил английский на японский. Хорошо всё-таки, что Тецу и Сацуки согласились поднатаскать с Аомине английский. Если бы не они, не их утомительные занятия аж три раза в неделю, не забота подруги, которая специально выбирала лучший разговорник из последних изданий, то в Америке было бы, пожалуй, совсем напряжно.

А так…

— Привет, чувак. Мне вот сюда, — бегло ответил Аомине, вытащил из кармана джинсов клочок бумаги с адресом и протянул таксисту. Больше всего сейчас хотелось развалиться с комфортом на мягком сидении и поскорее добраться до Кагами.

— О, это не так далеко, — сообщил водитель. — Садись.

Аомине бодро закинул сумку на заднее сидение, плюхнулся следом. Желтое такси вырулило на светофоре и стремительно рвануло на запад — прямо навстречу яркому рыжему солнцу.

Лос-Анджелес — грёбаные тропики, решил Аомине и беспомощно высунулся в окно, когда оказалось, что кондиционера в машине нет. Духота и жара под тридцать — вот чего он не ожидал, хотя ответственно посмотрел прогноз погоды перед вылетом. Кто ж знал, что в конце января где-то бывает настолько лето.

Дом Кагами высился чуть ниже соседних, но всё равно казался бесконечным. Аомине сверился с адресом на потрепанной бумажке, поправил сумку. Кто бы мог подумать, что он и правда сюда приедет.

Лифт поднимался долго. Так долго, что казалось, когда откроются двери, Аомине вышагнет на облако. Ну или как минимум на крышу. На двадцатом этаже он еще не был ни разу в жизни. Как-то не довелось, несмотря на количество небоскребов в Токио.

Перед тем как нажать на звонок, Аомине одернул задравшуюся белую майку. Нет, заявиться к кому-то в гости без предупреждения он мог всегда. Кагами об этом прекрасно знал, так что в его визите не было ничего удивительного и необычного.

Ну, если не считать, что это другая часть земного шара.

Да к чёрту.

Аомине с силой ткнул квадратную кнопку. За дверью прозвенело приглушенно. Аомине ждал и ждал, пока не надоело, ткнул кнопку еще раз. Снова тишина. Вытащил мобильный, чтобы убедиться — этот рыжий балбес не может спать в восемь вечера. Кагами вообще всегда засыпал поздно. А просыпаться умудрялся рано, еще и завтрак готовил.

Больше всего Аомине любил его омлет. Пряный запах на половину квартиры будил лучше любой трещалки над ухом. И обалденный вкус, от воспоминаний которого текли слюни и всегда сводило живот. Вот и сейчас, невидяще глядя себе под ноги, Аомине понял, как же нестерпимо хотелось есть. Казалось, он на самом деле чувствует густой аромат приправ.

— Дайки?

Ну да. Просто не заметил, что уже стоит перед открытой дверью.

Кагами изумленно держался за ручку, в своей любимой красной футболке и черных домашних шортах. А из-за его спины на Аомине накатила долгожданная прохлада и смесь таких аппетитных запахов, что можно подумать — не было этих бесконечных четырех месяцев, и Аомине как обычно просто приехал к Кагами вечером после учебы, чтобы тот его накормил до отвала.

— Ага, — глупо подтвердил Аомине. Он глазел на Кагами, а тот глазел в ответ — так и стояли два идиота по обе стороны от порога, почти как зеркальные копии. — Впустишь, нет?

Кагами деревянным движением отступил назад, Аомине нырнул в освежающий холод и блаженно застонал. Бросил сумку на пол и от наслаждения даже на пару секунд прикрыл глаза.

— Я жив, — заключил он с облегчением.

— Что, тяжелая дорога? — невесело усмехнулся Кагами, кивнув на высохшее пятно на его штанине.

— Ты даже не представляешь, какая, — с чувством заметил Аомине. — Чтоб я, да еще раз…

Аомине не договорил. Слова застряли в горле от терпеливого выжидающего взгляда.

Когда Аомине думал, что скажет по приезду, то остановился на варианте «решил глянуть, как ты тут устроился, Бакагами» или «тоже хочу посмотреть Америку, покажешь мне ваши достопримечательности». А сейчас от внимательного взгляда Кагами сковало глотку, а все заготовленные фразы показались нелепыми и неуместными. Молчание напрягало, но Аомине понятия не имел, что теперь сказать. Лишь смотрел в ответ и надеялся, что Кагами первым нарушит тишину.

Но Кагами тишину не нарушил. Он просто шагнул навстречу и прижался к губам Аомине.

И через две секунды Аомине понял, что у него не хватит сил сдержать улыбку.

Обнимать Кагами после столь долгой разлуки — вот даже ради этого стоило терпеть всё то, что пришлось терпеть Аомине сегодня, начиная с раннего пробуждения, что само по себе достижение, и заканчивая какой-то немереной суммой за такси. За такие деньги можно и к самой королеве Англии добраться, там еще приняли бы со всеми почестями и обслужили как важную персону.

Глупости, конечно. Сейчас на всю эту ерунду Аомине было плевать, потому что рядом наконец был Кагами.

Они целовались неглубоко, смазано и нетерпеливо, улыбались сквозь поцелуй и с азартом смотрели друг другу в глаза. Как будто даже сейчас соревновались, хотя это и было их повседневное состояние почти во всём. Горячее дыхание Кагами пекло, а окружающая прохлада остужала тело, мысли, и впервые за четыре месяца Аомине почувствовал, что всё встало на свои места. Как в те времена, когда они проводили вместе каждый день, но им этого всё равно не хватало. Захотелось по привычке сказать что-нибудь колкое и безобидное, из тех приколов, которыми они с Кагами перебрасывались время от времени, подогревали спортивный интерес. Но в голове было пусто-пусто, как в вакуумном пузыре.

А потом губы Кагами исчезли. И всё желание подколоть, шутливо задеть или сделать ещё какую-нибудь глупость просто задохнулось в крепких объятиях.

— Я рад, что ты приехал, — выдохнул Кагами куда-то в плечо, стискивая на спине Аомине сильные руки.

Запах чистой футболки с примесью специй, запах Кагами — настоящего, осязаемого, а не того, который маячил в неясных зыбких снах, — всколыхнул ворох воспоминаний о пережитых днях, когда Аомине вдруг мерещилось похожее смешение запахов, и он как идиот оборачивался, думая, что Кагами вернулся. Поначалу этот чувственный обман очень сильно раздражал. Позже Аомине научился его игнорировать.

Аомине обнял в ответ, прижался намертво к горячей груди Кагами, стараясь успокоить сбитое дыхание.

И былое дурацкое волнение окончательно растворилось.

— Ты надолго? — тихо поинтересовался Кагами.

— Скажем так, — пробормотал Аомине, — обратный билет еще не брал.

Над ухом мягко прозвучал короткий смешок, Кагами отстранился и глянул с такой бескрайней восторженной радостью, что дыхание споткнулось о стучащее сердце.

— И не бери, — попросил Кагами.

Он ведь еще никогда не смотрел так. Так, что слова не находились, рассыпались в груди, и Аомине мог только беспомощно глотать сухим горлом, продолжая с восхищением пялиться в багровую радужку, как в стакан вишневого сока. Лишь задался вопросом, сам он выглядит так же глупо и светится как лампочка, или только у Кагами сейчас радость польется из ушей?

Четыре месяца Аомине жил ради этого момента, ради этой встречи, но и подумать не мог, что чувства между ними могут быть такими бездонными, обезоруживающими и такими волнующими.

— Кстати, — снисходительно улыбнулся Кагами. — Ужин почти готов.

Конечно. Ужин почти готов, потому что в доме у Кагами иначе просто быть не может.

— Я буду тройную порцию, — беззастенчиво заявил Аомине, стягивая кроссовки.

— Ты сначала двойную осиль.

— Ты пошутил так? — почти оскорбился Аомине.

Он оторвался от подушки ни свет ни заря, мужественно заставлял себя не заснуть во время ожидания рейса, вытерпел десять часов в узком неудобном кресле рядом с круглым храпящим гоблином, испортил любимые джинсы и потратил кучу денег на поездку в передвижной сауне. И это за один день.

А, и еще он выучил английский.

И все подвиги — ради Кагами.

Тут впору провозгласить себя героем столетия. После такого Аомине способен был слопать бегемота и попросил бы добавки. И когда Кагами, спрятав лицо в ладонях, беззвучно засмеялся — Аомине не сдержался, захохотал вместе с ним. Легко и искренне, как было там, в Токио.

Аомине отодвинул свои джорданы к джорданам Кагами. Проглатывая задорные смешинки, развернул его за плечи и подтолкнул в сторону кухни, ступая следом — навстречу привычному уюту и пряным густым ароматам.

Всё-таки рвануть за Кагами в Америку было охуенным решением.


End file.
